The House Of Duty:OVERfare
by Es ist Spy
Summary: Thanks by accident Ghost and Roach after death ended in world full of zombies, now together with two unlikely allies Agent G and Detective Isaac Washington they must stop this outbreak before is too late.Rated T. Please Read and Rewiew.


The House of Duty: OverFare

Starring:

Agent G as himself

Detective Isaac Washington as himself

Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson as himself

Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley as himself

Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and The House of the Dead: Overkill.

Prologue

_COD universe_

Loose Ends

Location: Caucasus Mountains

Day 6, 2016

_Two soldiers, two heroes fighting for American freedom in order to stop infamous Ultranationalist leader Vladimir Makarov, however they are going into wrong way._

After huge gunfire-fight in forest Ghost and Roach finally made way to landing zone for extraction, where is General Shepherd waiting.

"Do you have the DSM?" general asked them.

"We got it , sir." Ghost replied and gave DSM.

_The betrayal…._

General smiled and said "Good. That's one less loose end." He pulled out Magnum 44. and shot wounded Roach in heart , killing him.

"You…you..." Ghost says and aimed at Shepherd with ACR, but General reacted faster and shot Ghost down.

…_you never accept it._

"What did you thought? Save world by yourself. Hahhaha." he laughed.

"Sir, what will do with dead bodies?" Shadow Company soldier asked.

"Burn them." he replied.

Troops dispose their dead bodies to nearly ditch, soldier with gasoline came. They turned to him.

"They you are what did it take so long?" general asked him.

"Sorry boss. Some Russians tried to beat my ass."

"Whatever Now pour these I wanna watch their funeral."

"Erhm..boss…Where are the bodies?"

"There…" general suddenly silents "Where the (BEEP) are bodies?"

"I don't know it was there for seconds before." second soldier say.

"Ah forget it they will not make so far. Next : Site Hotel Bravo. I will pay round of beer."

_Meanwhile at Heaven_

"OK! Your Karma is 87% positive ,you can enter to gates to heaven." the God let dead person to pass golden gates to Heaven.

"The God bless me I can see my family again."

"Father. Did you checked on list? For Simon Riley and Gary Sanderson?" Angel guardian asked God.

"Well see…" God pulls out list of people who died "Simon…Simon…Gary…Gary... No their names on list. Why you need them?"

"I saw that lighting hit portal to heaven, blocking two souls to enter and fell down to alternate universe THOTD."

"THOTD?"

"The House Of The Dead Universe. World full of zombies. We must brought back to heaven or it would cause paronamal dimensions that could explode and destroy entire universes.. "

"I will do everything, son. You secure the portal."

_To HOTD universe(the universe where is fulfilled by zombies)_

Louisana, 1992

Papa's forest

A young white man in black suit with sunglasses gets punched in face by bald young black man with yellow t-shirt and light blue pants.

"Wass up mother(BEEP)?" black man asked him.

_They met as adversaries._

"What the fuck was that for?" white man asked himself.

_A monster made them allies._

A mysterious person was looking at both through window in his mansion.

_A secret agent. Immaculate ,intelligent, a rookie. They call him only G, his identity- a mystery._

Guys took cover behind trees to make surprise attack on zombies who were blocking way to mansion.

"You ever going to tell anyone what that (BEEP) G stands for?" black man asked G.

"No." Agent G replied.

_A playboy cop. Isaac Washington. Make him mad and he'll rip your (BEEP)off._

Three zombies came closer to Isaac, he pulled out akimbo AMS Magnums and shouted" I am gonna rip your mother*BANG* Bang* Bang* off!"

"That were last one." Agent G says.

"Last shit on fucking Earth. Now Papa Bitch." Isaac replied.

"Jesus Christ, get this shit of me!" a unknown voice was heard.

"Did you heard that?" G asked and rushed to help.

"Hey wait for me!" Washington said.

***Bang*Bang*Bang* **gunshots were heard, but these weren't from G and Washington. When they came they saw two strange army soldiers fighting against horde of zombies. The first soldier was wearing a skull-patterned balaclava and red sunglasses(which was Ghost) and second had gas-mask(which was Roach).Soldiers didn't noticed that G and Isaac were watching them.

"So detective would you kindly help them?" G asked Isaac.

"No (BEEP) way. I don't know these guys." he replied.

"And why did I meet you?" G asked.

"Good I will help them." Isaac jumped into scene and warned Ghost "Yo! Skullhead get down." Ghost heard him and ducked down, Isaac blew zombie's head. G soon jumped and help them in killing rest of zombie horde.

"Thanks for the help. But who are you?" Roach asked them.

"I am AMS age…" before G didn't said Isaac interrupted "Not so (BEEP) fast. First you explain who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

"OK. I am lt. Ghost and this my friend sgt. Roach We are Task Force 141, we have somehow ended this place accidently.

"Never heard this shit before! Continue."

TF141 guys explained that were on mission to stole DSM from Inner Circle, but when they finished the mission Shepherd betray and kill them, after death they ended in forest full of zombies they have no idea how they got there. G and Washington weren't surprise when they heard story.

"Well you must suffer from amnesia or your brains are LU-LU-LULU!" Isaac replied" Let to present us." He punched Ghost and Roach in face "Wass up mother(BEEP)?"

_They met them accidently._

"Why the hell you punch us?" Ghost asked.

"OH, that Washington's POM (Punch of meeting)." G replied.

_And became new allies. Again ;a secret agent. Immaculate ,intelligent, a rookie. They call him only G, his identity- a mystery._

"Our real names are Simon Riley and Gary Sanderson. Can you say your name?" Ghost asked G.

"Well see..nope." he replied.

_A playboy cop. Isaac Washington. Make him mad and he'll rip your (BEEP) off._

"Come close bastards, I am promised you a special delivery. A zombie-head soup." Isaac blew zombies with grenade launcher Thumper(that Roach gave him) into bloody pieces.

"It is raining blood!" G shouted.

_The man-gun lover. Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson. The right soldier with bigger and smaller guns._

Roach killed horde of zombies with Akimbo Mini-Uzis.

"Hey sgt. Cockroach! How much this guns cost in your country?" Isaac asked him.

"No idea!" he replied.

_A british ghost that you never catch it. Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley- just right behind._

Ghost finished last zombie by breaking his neck.

"Nice move." G says.

_Tonight these unlikely allies will confront terror most foul in the blood-soaked halls of…(horror sound) Papa's Palace of Pain. Be a courteous guest.._

"By tomorrow morning the dish will be deserved cold. That bastard will be (Beep)." Isaac says.

"If not stop this shit we could be next who will be (BEEP)." Ghost replied.

_Because your first visit will be your last._

_Papa's Palace of Pain._

_To be continued…_


End file.
